<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hadestown by Rainbow_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942935">Hadestown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess'>Rainbow_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Solangelo goes to see Hadestown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes Nico to see Hadestown shenanigans ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hadestown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintycloud/gifts">Mintycloud</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Hadestown spoilers ig</p><p>Also if you don't know the mythology story of Orpheus:</p><p>Basically Orpheus's girl gets underworld-ed by Hades when he and Persephone had a falling out. Orpheus didn't approve of this and wormed his dumb ass into the underworld and past our boy Cerberus to get to his girlfriend. Hades is like "naw bitch i actually own ur girl no so u cant have her" but Orpheus is like "Nah man actually you love Persephone so ur actually gonna give my girl back" and persephone is like "but babe if u give Orpheus his girl back then ppl will think ur weak so u gotta make it a cHaLlEnGe" and hades is like "hell yeah babe good idea Orpheus u can have ur girl but you gotta hike outta this hellhole and ur not allowed to look at ur girl the whole time or else I own ur girl again. (basically Orpheus walks in front and she walks behind and Orpheus doesn't really know if she's there or not). Orpheus cant back down from a challenge so hes like "sure man ill do it" and he does it but AT THE VERY LAST FUCKING SECOND OUR BITCH ORPHEUS TURNS AROUND AND WHOOPDY DOO HIS GIRL IS THERE, WAITING FOR HIM TO GO HOME BUT NOOOOOO HE HAD TO FUCKING RUIN IT AND NOW SHE BELONGS TO HADES. </p><p>the end *bows*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico didn’t like how utterly boring theatres had become. Sure they were nice, but they had nothing on the colorful displays present when he was born. Even settled into a cushy chair next to Will, Nico felt oddly out of place. “Will, what are we doing here?” he asked quietly, leaning over to press against his boyfriend as best he could with the armrest in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will responded with a smile and lifting the arm rest, “You’ll see.” he said simply, his arm settling around Nico’s shoulders, “You’ll either love it or you’ll hate it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico responded with a grunt, digging his hand into the bucket of popcorn between them, “When will it start?” he asked softly, eyeing the heavy red curtain covering the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon, sunshine, relax.” Will reassured, kissing Nico’s temple as the lights dimmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone came on stage, instructing the audience about flash photography and video recording and seizure warnings. Nico still wasn’t impressed. If fact, it wasn’t until the curtain was drawn and the set was revealed that Nico gasped and sat up straighter in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will just laughed softly, holding Nico closer to him, “Lot’s changed, yea?” he asked quietly against his boyfriend’s ear, a small smile on his face even as his eyes were glued on the man who played Hermes as he walked across the stage, singing about the fates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet shushing was all that Will got out of Nico until the intermission, when Nico suddenly got chatty and bubbly again, “All i’m saying is: if she really loved him, she would’ve stayed” Nico rambled, smiling brightly, “But also could you imaging a train to the underworld? That would be insane. It takes forever for souls to reach father dearest for a reason, these people are getting a free ticket.” He complained, very obviously displeased by the playwright’s decision to make a tRaiN that leads to the underworld (or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hadestown</span>
  </em>
  <span>). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will just smiled and shook his head, “You know this is based off of things that actually happened, right?” He asked, subconsciously pulling Nico closer to him, loving to see his boyfriend this happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will just sighed at that, “You’ve never heard the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?” He asked again, “It’s one of the most popular greek mythology stories that exist”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico just shook his head, curling up halfway in Will’s lap, “You’ll just have to tell me the real story when this is over, okay?” he asked, “because I’m tired and might not make it through the play”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, love. I’ll tell you all about it if you want” Will reassured, smiling down at the mop of dark hair that fell into Nico’s eyes as the boy glanced back at the darkening stage. “Just watch for now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t fall asleep, it turns out, and that became very apparent as Will felt tears soaking through his shirt. “Why did he have to turn around?” Nico croaked when the curtains closed in front of the bowing actors, “He was so close to being able to get her out-” he grumbled, still trying to clear his throat from his earlier tears. “I know if that had been me and you-” Nico trailed off at that, wrapping his arms tighter around Will, “I’d die.” he finished</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled sadly, rubbing Nico’s back, “Good thing we’re on your dad’s good side, huh?” he asked, pressing kisses all over Nico’s face, “Besides, Cerberus loves you too much to ever hold you captive. All you would have to do is throw a ball for him and you could walk right out of the place” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will felt rather than saw the smile that spread across Nico’s lips at that, grinning in return when his boyfriend’s sniffles calmed, “Yeah… Yeah you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orpheus was a great wingman, though” Will commented absentmindedly, smiling down at the stage like the actors were still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Will, i didn’t come here to talk or learn about my dad’s love life a million years ago”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will just laughed, pulling Nico into a kiss, “I’m kidding, sunshine. How about we go back to camp, hm? Maybe we can find the real story somewhere tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Nico’s nod of approval, Will dragged them out the way they came in, loading into a taxi and letting the driver take them back home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you liked, i don't really but eh</p><p>also the whole fvcking time i was writing this, Deviltown was living in my head rent free and i hate it because it's StiLl there</p><p>comment any requests, I'm posting another oneshot tonight to make up for being gone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>